La Feuille et le Sable
by Arguei
Summary: Konoha et Suna sont en train de conclure une nouvelle alliance mais selon Tsunade, ça serait encore mieux si un peu d'amour venait se glisser dans le traité...et si elle peut embeter Sasuke en prime...[suspendue]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mi, fiction à la con no jutsu…

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : La Feuille et le Sable.

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, c'est bien fâcheux !

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** :bon, une idée qui m'est venue par harsard…paske j'aime le SasuNaru, le NejiGaara et le ShikaTema…et que je me suis dis que je pouvais bien essayer de coller tout ce petit monde-là sans TROP de difficultés…bref, ici, vous avez du yaoi, de la romance, et quelques assiettes qui vont voler….

Risque aussi d'effets shojo et d'humour à la con.

Z'êtes prévenus.

Et un grand merci a Akemi Luo pour sa betalecture, un million de bisous pour toi !XD

* * *

**Prologue : présentation de la situation.**

Temari aimait bien Konoha ; c'était une belle ville, verdoyante et au climat tempéré…ça la changeait drôlement de chez elle, quoi…

Et puis surtout, à Konoha, y'avait plein de beaux ninjas ; dont un qui avait une coupe de balai à chiottes et une flemmardise légendaire, mais pour qui elle avait eu un putain de coup de cœur qui ne passait pas avec les années.

Galère, comme aurait dit son Shikamaru…

Vi, vi, SON Shikamaru, pas celui de cette fichue blondasse qui le collait tout le temps, tout en se bagarrant pour un autre.

Pouffiasse, va.

Temari commençait à partir dans des envies de meurtre, lorsqu'elle vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir…ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankuro, serrés l'un contre l'autre, somnolant (même si Gaara ne dort pas, il peut quand même somnoler, nan ?).

Et Temari, dont l'esprit pratique n'était plus à démontrer, sortit son appareil photo.

Appareil un peu vieillot d'ailleurs, qui ne manqua pas de faire un bruit monstre qui réveilla complètement Gaara, qui se mit à engueuler Kankuro, qui se mit à crier à l'injustice…tandis que Temari flashait toujours.

Y'avait pas à dire, Temari aimait Konoha et ses habitants, mais dans son petit cœur de jeune fille tendre et sensible, ses frères tiendraient une place que nul ne pourrait jamais remplacer.

* * *

A Konoha, il y avait aussi un couple dont personne n'avait encore deviné qu'ils étaient ensemble…ça n'était pas une question de timidité, non, car même s'ils étaient homosexuels, ça n'était pas une chose qui posait problème. 

Non, c 'était juste qu'ils voulaient garder ça pour eux, leur amour était encore trop fragile pour être exposé au grand jour.

Alors, Sasuke et Naruto multipliaient les plans débiles et les excuses à deux balles pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, dans le petit appartement de Naruto, qui était devenu leur nid d'amour.

Et ce matin-là, un rayon de soleil un peu joueur vint chatouiller l'épaule du blond, le faisait se réveiller avec une moue des plus adorables (nan, ça n'est pas encore un effet shojo).

Sasuke, réveillé déjà depuis un certain moment, admirait celui qu'il aimait et qui, disons-le carrément, avait toujours la tête dans le cul le matin ; ce qui, selon lui, était une des choses les plus adorables qui lui ait été donné de voir.

En même temps, des choses adorables, il n'en avait pas vu tant que ça ; entre une enfance dans un clan tres strict, puis leur meurtre, puis une adolescence passée à s'entrainer avant d'aller chercher la force chez un serpent aux intentions peu nettes envers son corps…

Et c'était là qu'intervenait le blond ; il l'avait sauvé, il avait empêché la prison à vie ( à la place, il avait eu droit a des travaux d'intérêt général plutôt costauds), et maintenant, il l'aimait…

Il avait même essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner autre chose que des ramens pour lui faire plaisir, avant même de débuter leur relation…

Naruto, à l'époque, invitait souvent Sasuke chez lui, pour le diner disait-il…et Sasuke avait encore plus craqué en le voyant se démener pour faire des crêpes ; lui, sachant cuisiner, avait inventé le prétexte de lui donner des cours de cuisine pour s'inviter plus souvent.

Et puis de fil en aiguille, le voilà maintenant, à préparer le petit dejeuner, avant d'aller voir le blond se réveiller avec ses petites moues adorables du matin, qui le faisaient fondre à chaque fois.

Ah, la belle vie n'empêche, pensa le brun.

* * *

Quelle vie de merde se disait un autre brun, dans une autre partie du village de Konoha. 

Neji n'aimait pas se lever aussi tôt un dimanche matin ; mais quelle idée avait eu cette fichue délégation de ninja de Suna de venir un tel jour, et puis aussi tôt !

Enfin, tôt…il était presque neuf heures, il était là depuis six heures du matin.

Il n'aimait pas attendre ; il voulait être chez lui, devant un bon livre et devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Et zut à la démocratie et à l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

C'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'il vit la carriole arriver, et descendre en premier Temari, dont il savait que Shikamaru avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette fille (ça créait des liens d'aller sauver un ninja qui a fait une erreur d'appréciation dans sa jeunesse…même s'il avait fallu du temps et la force de persuasion Narutoesque pour que Shika l'avoue a demi-mot…ah, et une bouteille de saké aussi).

Le ninja qui suivait, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom…Kakaro ou Kankiro, impossible de se souvenir de lui…certes, ça n'était pas la première fois que les Sunéens venaient au village, mais c'était la première fois que c'était lui qui venait les accueillir ; faut dire aussi qu'avoir été anbu avait été une occupation qui lui avait laissé bien peu de temps libre à une époque.

Bref…Neji souhaita la bienvenue aux deux premiers ninjas, d'une voix froide qui était l'une de ses caractéristiques…tiens, il n'étaient pas censés être trois ?

Et puis c'est alors qu'il le vit…des cheveux rouges flamboyants, un magnifique kanji tatouté sur le front, une carrure à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel ninja, musclé et élancé à la fois, et puis ces yeux…

Neji était un professionnel, il souhaita donc la bienvenue d'une voix qui ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, et les mena jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, le cœur toujours battant la chamade.

* * *

Gaara de son côté, se demandait qui était ce ninja au fessier des plus appétissants qui les menait jusqu'à l'Hokage. 

En descendant de la chose à quatres roues qui les avait menés jusque là (parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça un véhicule tellement c'était vieux), il avait cru qu'il allait défaillir.

Une voix grave, un corps de Dieu, des cheveux d'une longueur époustouflante qu'un coup de vent avait fait s'envoler, et des yeux uniques… Deux perles, sans pupilles, enchâssés dans un visage de félin…et la démarche féline elle aussi…

Sur le chemin, le Kazekage dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se mettre à baver ; ça n'était ni digne de lui, ni de son rang.

Un peu de tenue que diable !

* * *

La tenue était bien la dernière chose qui préoccupait Shikamaru Nara, actuellement vautré sur un bureau, bavant allégrement sur la copie d'un élève. 

C'était ça de vouloir faire un effort et de travailler (enfin, rattraper son retard après une menace de Tsunade était plus juste), se dit-il en se réveillant.

Super, en plus il se tapait un torticolis monstre.

Mais pourquoi était-il devenu professeur d'académie, au juste ?

Quelle galère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier, et blêmit ; aujourd'hui, c'était aujourd'hui que Temari arrivait !

Et lui qui avait dormi là, il n'était pas rasé, pas lavé, catastrophe !

* * *

Tsunade ricana alors qu'une Temari rougissante de sa proximité avec Shikamaru (moins de 90 centimètres entre eux, rendez-vous compte !) rentrait dans son bureau, ses deux frères la précédant. 

Neji n'avait pas cru bon de rester plus longtemps.

Mais peu importe ; elle avait soudain une idée qui germait dans sa tête…ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'enquiquiner Sasuke, elle l'avait trouvé.

Et puis si ça pouvait les faire sortir du placard, lui et Naruto, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'elle pousse le petit teigneux (s'il savait qu'elle le surnomait comme ça, Hokage ou pas, elle se serait mangé un Chidori dans les dents) à s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de Shikamaru.

Mouhahahahaha.

* * *

_Uhuhuhu, en esperant que cet avant-gout vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Mi, fiction à la con no jutsu…

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : La Feuille et le Sable.

**Disclameir** : rien ne m'appartient, c'est bien fâcheux !

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** : j'sais j'ai mis l'temps…j'ai du le réécrire au moins cinq fois pour être satisfaite

Attention, dans ce chapitre, présence de chemise rose saumon et Shika et Sasuke sont OOC…comment ça toute cette histoire est OOC ?

Et alors ?

Le coup de la mission officielle pour former un couple m'a été inspirée par lasurvolte ; en esperant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

Merci a ma beta cherie, Akemi, qu'elle soit mille fois remerciée !XD

Et les RAR anonymes sont a la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : des trois sannins, c'était pas Orochimaru le plus sadique…**

Les enfants de la classe de Shikamaru-sensei l'adoraient…voire même l'aimaient beaucoup.

Les petites filles voulaient se marier avec lui, les petits garçons voulaient lui ressembler…en moins endormi peut-être mais bon.

Il était parfois sévère, mais les petits savaient que c'était pour leur bien ; et de toutes façons, de toute l'académie, c'était eux qui avaient les meilleurs résultats, alors ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir, c'était grâce à son enseignement.

De temps en temps, ils avaient des contrôles surprise, mais Shikamaru-sensei ne les corrigeait presque jamais, il disait juste que c'était pour qu'ils soient prêts, et qu'ils apprennent régulièrement leurs leçons.

S'ils avaient connu leur prof jeune, nul doute qu'il y aurait eu quelques protestations.

Bref, ils adoraient leur professeur, et celui-ci, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, leur rendait bien.

C'est pour cela que rien n'avait préparé les futurs ninjas de Konoha à ce qu'ils allaient affronter en rentrant en cours ce lundi-là.

* * *

Un autre ninja se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension. 

Où s'il allait être torturé.

Où s'il allait se faire manger.

Pas avec une sauce aux échalotes, il avait horreur de ça, pitié, qu'on respecte au moins la dernière volonté du condamné.

Enfin, en tout cas, c'était bien tout ce que Sasuke pouvait penser face au sourire féroce que lui offrait Tsunade actuellement.

A côté d'elle, Gaara était impassible.

Argh.

Et dire qu'on pensait qu'Orochimaru était un psychopate sadique et cruel; mais c'est que jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire avec la même lueur de sadisme que celle actuellement présente dans les yeux de Tsunade.

Et la présence du Tanuki à côté d'elle ne l'aidait pas, même Kabuto refilait moins de sueurs froides (sauf quand on le voyait dans le cadre médical..il aurait souhaité ne jamais le voir tenir un scalpel…brrr).

Bref.

Le sourire de Tsunade s'accentua, tandis que Gaara tournait son regard vers lui.

Et Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient lui demander.

Ouuh que non.

* * *

Neji maudit mille fois le 5ème. 

Voire même plus.

Voire même il allait se mettre au vaudou rien que pour lui jeter un sort.

Franchement, maintenant, après ninja spécialisé en mission suicide, ninja d'acceuil, le voilà maintenant ninja-promeneur !

Mais à quand une nomination pour être ninja-animateur dans l'hospice du coin !

Il allait lui en foutre des services à rendre, à la Godaime !

Bon, fallait dire ce qui est; s'il n'avait pas un jour surpris l'Hokage en position compromettante avec Shizune (voilà une chose qui lui avait appris a frapper aux portes, ou à se servir de son byakugan avant, histoire de s'enfuir sans faire de bruit)…il se ferait moins promener de droite à gauche dans des missions à la con.

Surtout depuis son départ des anbus.

Et puis bon.

Il ne servait pas de guide touristique à n'importe qui.

Il accompagnait le frère et la sœur de ce canon roux qui lui devait une paire de draps neufs (il pouvait même le rembourser en nature…argh, mauvaise pensée !).

Donc, il accompagnait Kankurou et Temari.

Et Rouquin sexy s'appelait Gaara.

Ouais, le mec qui avait voulu buter tout le monde et surtout Lee lors de son premier examen chuunin.

Ça datait quand même d'y a sept ans, il avait le droit d'avoir un 'tit peu la mémoire à l'ouest, surtout qu'à l'époque, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés directement.

Et c'était le kazekage.

Et donc, ça ne servait a rien d'espérer, il ne viendrait pas les rejoindre pour une balade, l'était pas là pour ça.

Mais lui, il pouvait en apprendre un peu plus, en tendant l'oreille mine de rien.

On fait avec ce qu'on a, et quand on n'a rien, un chouia c'est déjà énorme.

Mais quand même…

Il aurait pu avoir un coup de cœur sur quelqu'un d'autre nan ?

Fichu destin.

* * *

Sasuke avait les sourcils tellement levés qu'ils touchaient presque la racine de ses cheveux. 

Et les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils tombent de leurs orbites, se dit Gaara avec une petite joie malsaine (assagi, peut-être, mais bon voilà quoi...).

Sasuke, lui, se dit qu'il devait souffrir d'une déficience de l'ouïe.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Non, non et non.

Il ne niait pas non plus.

Et la rougeur sur ses joues n'augmentait pas de façon proportionnelle à la lueur de sadisme dans les yeux des Kages en face de lui.

* * *

Les futurs ninjas de Konoha surent tout de même que ce jour ne serait pas tout à fait comme les autres à l'instant même où leur professeur adoré rentrait dans la salle de classe, où ils l'attendaient sagement . 

Les boulettes et autres avions en papier n'était là que pour faire joli; et puis fallait bien passer le temps.

Pour le coup, ce fut bien la première fois que la simple arrivée d'un professeur suffit pour que le silence s'installe.

* * *

Sasuke rattrapa sa mâchoire qui traînait par terre depuis quelques minutes. 

Et résista à l'envie d'aller se fracasser le crâne sur le mur; il avait une réputation à tenir.

Mais quand même.

Dire que c'était cette fichue erreur de jeunesse qui l'avait conduit là.

Et si Tsunade pouvait arrêter de sourire comme ça; mais c'était presque qu'il commençait à regretter ce bon vieil Orochimaru, là, tout de suite maintenant.

* * *

Neji résista à l'envie de faire un meurtre; Temari était la sœur de Gaara, c'était pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'il devait se permettre ce genre de choses. 

Non, non.

Et si l'autre là pouvait arrêter de rire bêtement.

Et si elle pouvait arrêter de lui poser des questions sur ce crétin de Nara, ça l'arrangerait aussi.

« Avec des si, on verrait Uchiha habillé en rose » se dit-il, avant de reprendre la visite touristique de son village.

Autant dire qu'il aurait vraiment préféré pouvoir être chez lui, sous sa couette.

* * *

Dans la classe de Shikamaru, une trentaine de paires de sourcils se haussèrent à la vue de leur professeur bien-aimé. 

Avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez Tsunade… 

« Ne pas sangloter, ne pas sangloter, ne pas sangloter, ne pas sangloter, ne pas sangloter, ne pas sangloter, au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrss ! »

- Alors, Uchiha ?

- Tu acceptes ?

« Si je sanglote intérieurement, je sauve mon image de marque, à défaut de ma santé mentale ».

* * *

- Et puis il est tellemeeenntttt courageux… 

- Hin, hin…¤blasé¤

- Et puis si intelligent…

- Hin, hin…¤endormi¤

- Après tout, il a été chuunin avant nous tous !

- Hin, hin ...¤un peu énervé¤

- Et maintenant, il est professeur d'académie, c'est siii rare les hommes qui aiment les enfants !

- Hin, hin….¤au bord de la crise de nerfs.¤

-Temari, ma chère sœur, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de lui !

- M'enfiiin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah, t'arrêtes pas de parler de lui !

- Kankurou, tu m'énerves, si c'est comme ça, je dis plus rien !

Neji en aurait volontiers pleuré de joie.

- Bien, on devrait rejoindre le palais des Hokage, on va aller chercher Gaara, cela ne vous dérange pas Hyuuga-san ?

- Je vous y conduis de suite.

Décidémment, Neji adorait le frère de son fantasme; ça c'était un mec bien.

Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il pourra se replier sur lui si jamais….erf, non.

* * *

Shikamaru ne comprendrait jamais les enfants, même après trois ans passés à être prof. 

Mais enfin, c'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à rire comme ça ?

Il regarda derrière lui, pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Non, rien de spécial, pas de clown silencieux qui le suivait, tout allait bien.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et rentra dans sa classe, donnant l'ordre de se taire à cette sale bande de morveux.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke fut sorti du bureau, les épaules basses, Gaara tourna un regard qu'il voulait anxieux vers l'Hokage. 

- On n'en a pas fait un peu trop, là ?

- Mais nan; et puis c'était ça ou ta sœur vieille fille.

Gaara se retint de justesse de sourire.

- Certes; et puis nous faisons ça avant tout pour le rapprochement entre nos deux pays.

Tsunade, elle, n'hésita pas à faire un sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de féroce (à tel point que Gaara se demanda si elle ne portait pas un démon elle aussi).

Elle aimait bien ce petit.

- Une petite partie de poker pour se détendre ?

- Je ne sais pas y jouer.

Ouh, si en plus elle pouvait gagner une partie…

- Héhé, je vais vous apprendre.

* * *

Certes, Shikamaru Nara passait pour être quelqu'un d'intelligent…il était même plutôt mignon, si on en croyait son succès auprès de la gent féminine, pas effrayée pour deux sous de sa réputation de glandeur invétéré (mais celles l'ayant connu plus jeune, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, savent qu'il est un peu plus dynamique maintenant…mais juste un peu, hein). 

Seulement, l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu.

Bon, ça partait d'une bonne intention, après tout, il voulait se fair bien voir de Temari et ses frères, après l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait été vu ce dimanche-là (plus jamais de copies en retard à se taper le week end !)

Alors pour faire oublier cet incident, il s'était mis exprès sur son 31, et comptait bien le rester tout le temps que ceux de Suna resterait à Konoha; ça demandait un peu d'efforts, mais bon…

Mais bon, Shikamaru n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être sur son 31; aussi, la jolie chemise rose saumonée qu'il portait sous son gilet de chuunin contrastait terriblement; et la fleur à la boutonnière, ça n'allait pas non plus.

Ni celle d'ailleurs qu'il avait à la bouche, en lieu et place de son habituel cure-dent.

Et puis les cheveux lachés, lissé sur le crâne…erm, voilà quoi.

Les petits ninjas de Konoha se souviendraient de cette vision longtemps.

* * *

Naruto laissa à contrecœur son amant tenter de se noyer dans une tasse de thé alors que lui partait chercher la troisième boîte de mouchoirs en papiers depuis une heure. 

Sasuke lui avait juste dit qu'il revenait de chez l'Hokage, qu'il avait vu Gaara et il avait fondu en larmes pour le reste de l'heure.

De temps en temps, le blond avait cru comprendre, entre deux reniflements, des mots comme « gentil Orochimaru », mais il n'était pas très sûr.

- Sasu, dis moi ce qui se passe…

- Snirfl…

- Je suis inquiet, là, tu sais, dit-il, des trémolos dans la voix, et des petits yeux de renard battu (l'arme ultime).

Sasuke ne résistait jamais à cette moue; alors, pour ne pas que son petit blond ne s'inquiète trop, il entreprit de lui raconter la mission que lui avait confiée les deux Kages maléfiques.

Un silence ponctua la fin de la déclaration.

Puis, Naruto se mit à rire.

* * *

Les petits ninjas de Konoha avait arrêté de rire depuis longtemps eux…surtout depuis le contrôle surprise que leur avait donné leur professeur. 

Ledit professeur, pendant ce temps, s'essayait à la poésie.

Juste pour passer le temps, hein…

Et c'était pas gagné.

* * *

- Bouhahahahahahahaha ! 

- Naruto, c'est pas drôle !

- Siiiiiiiiiii !ouarf ouarf ouarf !

- Merde à la fin !

- Roh excuse-moi, mais bon quand même…tu t'es fait convoquer par la vieille et Gaara pour... pour...

- Pffff…

- Pour faire en sorte que Shikamaru et Temari sortent ensemble !

mouahahahahahaahha !

- C'est pas drôle…

- Si, ça l'est !

- Non.

- Roooh, boude pas, je vais t'aider si tu veux !

- Je suis pas sûr d'y tenir, tu sais…

- Ou au moins t'encourager….moralement…

- Ça, j'y tiens plus.

Et Sasuke entreprit d'oublier son affreuse matinée en sautant sur un Naruto plus qu'heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son petit brun.

* * *

Tsunade soupira de découragement ; c'était la 5ème partie de suite que Gaara gagnait, et qui plus est, il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ça. 

- Vous prendrez votre revanche Hokage-sama ?

Hélas, elle ne savait pas dire non à un défi; et puis, fallait pas froisser le petit.

- Avec plaisir, Kazekage-sama.

- A votre avis, combien de temps pour que Sasuke réussisse sa mission non-officielle ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra aux deux protagoniste pour coopérer.

- Il va lui falloir du courage pour ma sœur.

- Oh, je ne doute pas qu'il en trouve.

Gaara haussa un de ses sourcils inexistants; y'aurait-il des choses qu'il ignorait ?

- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher, tout en battant les cartes.

- Voulez-vous vraiment être tenu au courant des différents potins de Konoha ?

Il distribua les cartes tout en repensant à ce ninja brun qui les avait accompagnés la veille.

Et sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi une petite review; j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Bises à tous !_

* * *

**Lady Sam** : ehehe, merci pour ta review, faire rever, wow…rougit. E tout cas, j'ose esperer que tu aimerais aussi la suite !XD 

**Yumiko** : yes, YAOI powa (j'aime bien Sakura, mais j'aime trop Lee aussi pour ne pas les mettre ensemble, huhu) !

Merci pour ta review !

**Littledidi11** : desolée du temps que ça a mis, la suite est la, j'espere qu'elle te plait !

**Kikunosuke** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et d'aimer le NejiGaara, c'est pourtant pas un classique !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Mi, fiction a la con no jutsu…

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : La Feuille et le Sable.

**Disclameir** : rien ne m'appartient, c'est bien fâcheux !

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** : un chapitre de transition un peu court, et j'espere que vous me pardonnerez du temps que ça a mis

Il n'a pas été corrigé, veuillez donc pardonner les petites fautes !

Le passage SakuLee s'est imosé à moi naturellement, parce qu'il fallait bien que j'en parle, et que j'en ai un peu assez de voir Sakura dans le rôle de la ravissante idiote.

Non mais !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : une mission pas comme les autres.**

Sasuke poussa un grand soupir.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il se creusait la tête, et rien ne venait.

Mais rien.

Rien de rien.

Et Naruto, sous pretexte de l'aider à tenir le coup moralement, ne cessait de le distraire.

Pas que ça lui déplaise, hein.

Mais il avait pas le chakra de Kyuubi, et il commenceait légerement à accuser le coup.

Enfin, bref, inutile de se mettre à penser à Naruto, il aurait bien le temps pour rattraper le retrad qu'allait prendre leur vie sexuelle quand il se serait décidé a s'y mettre sérieusement à cette putain de mission.

Il lui fallait une idée…

Vite.

* * *

-Nul, nul et nul ! 

Les petits ninjas de Konoha avaient la tête basse et les yeux tristes aujourd'hui.

Leur prof s'obstinait dans des efforts vestimentaires d'un gout douteux, et dans une mauvaise humeur inexplicable pour les jeunes enfants qu'ils étaient.

Aujourd'hui, il rendait les copies, et jamais les notes n'avait été aussi mauvaise…

* * *

Ca, c 'était bien quelque chose qui amusait fort le Kazekage, squattant maintenant dans le bureau de Tsunade depuis deux jours, regardant dans la boule soit ce cher Shikamaru traumatiser ses élèves, soit sa sœur traumatisé Kankuro, niant pourtant ce dont elle avait parfaitement conscience… 

A savoir qu'elle allait leur fournir comme beau-frére un flemmard patenté.

Mais pour le moment, Gaara s'amusait comme un petit fou…ce qu'il aimit foutre le bordel quand même, même s'il n'était pas directement en cause.

Ça, et il avait une nouvelle passion pour le poker.

En plus aussi de profiter de ce que Tsunade ait demandé a ce beau brun de faire le guide touristique…comme ça, il pouvait mater tout en surveillant sa sœur.

* * *

Le dit beau brun était actuellement en train de se demander pour la eniéme fois depuis deux jours ce qu'il foutait là… 

Par moment Temari avait l'air de totalement accpeter qu'elle en pinçait pour Nara, d'autres, tout en faisant un éloge monstreux du même Nara, elle niait complétement tout sentiments.

Ah, les femmes.

Viles créatures que la déstinée place sur votre chemin pour vous embrouiller et vous jouer les plus mauvais tours qui soient.

Sauf Hinata.

Celui qui dirait du mal de sa cousine n'était pas né, ou alors, n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer.

Hem.

Parfois, peut-être, il envisageait de donner raison à Shizune lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il était doté d'un instinct de protection plus féroce que celui d'une lionne envers ses petits.

Si seulement elle utilisait des termes un peu plus viriles, il l'admettrait même complétement.

* * *

-Euréka ! 

-Gneuh ?

-Je sais !

-Gné ?

-Ouii, la mission, j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire.

-gnah ?

-Oui, je vais les enfermer tous les eux dans un placard, et ne les laisser sortir que lorsqu'ils se seront avoués leurs sentiments !

-…

-Bonne idée, non ?

-Sasuke, je crois que tu es fatigué.

* * *

Tsunade jeta un coup, d'oeil a son jeu et se demanda un instant si le jeune homme en face d'elle ne s'amusait pas à tricher. 

Mais nooon, pas le genre de Gaara, ça.

Le dit-Gaara, lui, pensait aux révélations faites par Tsunade la veille ; s'il s'était attendu à ça…

Cette histoire était peut-être l'occasion de filer un petit coup de pouce au destin et d'aider celui qui avait été a l'origine de cette nouvelle vie.

Une lueur de machiavelisme passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait son jeu.

Par-fait, avec cette combinaison, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

A Konoha, qu'on se rassure de suite, y'avait pas que ninjas qui bossaient dur (hem). 

Y'avait aussi des ninjas qui complotait dur.

Eh, oui.

Il était encore et toujours là.

Aussi nombreux qu'avant.

Plus terrible encore.

Le fan-club de Sasuke.

Et ça, ça commenceait juste un peu à enerver Sakura ; certes, elle n'était pas au courant de la relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle s'en doutait quand même un peu.

Et ça faisait bien un certain temps que tout le monde dans le village savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir Madame Rock Lee.

Mais, elle se devait d'être encore membre du fan-club de Sasuke ; en tant qu'espionne.

Car, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les fangirls ; et la derniére chose qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'on crée des ennuis à Sasuke (et Naruto par la même occasion).

Evidemment, au début, elle avait voulu tenir ça secret ; elle gardait encore en elle une farouche volonté de proteger ceux de son équipe, même en période de paix.

Hélas pour elle, son statut au sein de l'équipe 7 lui valait la jalousie de bon nombre de membres du club, et l'une d'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller trouver Lee pour lui dire que Sakura aimait encore Sasuke.

Elle retint un frisson au souvenir de la dispute monumentale qui avait suivie, mais qui avait eu le mérite de débloquer bon nombre de choses dans leur couple.

Et maintenant, ils étaient plus complices que jamais, Lee gardant fermement le secret sur ses activités d'espionnage.

Oh, et la fille qui avait voulu faire la maligne ?

Rien que quelques côtes et les deux bras cassés ; comprenez que mainteant, c'est pas demain la veille que les filles du fan-club voudront se poser des questions.

Uhuhuhuh.

* * *

Naruto resista à l'envie de se jetter du haut de la roche des Hokages quand son amant lui expliqua le plan génial qu'il avait fini par trouver ; sauf que le blond sentait le bide d'ici. 

Une fête.

Sasuke Uchiha, alias le mec le plus froid de la ville, voulait organiser une fête pour saouler tout le monde, et surtout Shikamaru et Temari ; et c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait eu l'idée.

Quel besoin stupide avait-il eu de lui rappeler cette fameuse soirée ou ils l'avaient fait boire pour faire admettre a Shika qu'il en pincait pour la kunoichi du sable.

Parole, il allait devoir apprendre a fermer sa grande gueule.

* * *

Quand Sasuke fut reparti après les avoir accosté lui et les ninjas de Suna, Neji se permit d'hausser un sourcil tréééés dubitatif. 

Depuis quand l'Uchiha versait-il dans l'organisation de fêtes ?

Depuis quand était-il suffisemment sociable pour cela ?

* * *

Shikamaru regarda partir le dernier descendants des Uchhas avec des yeux qui trahissaient ce qu'il pensait de l'état de santé mental du brun ; ce dernier avait d'abord éclaté de rire en le voyant (bah quoi, la rose en boutonnière avait un truc spécial ?) avant de lui dire qu'il y avait une fête. 

Chez lui.

Sasuke Uchiha, l'un des ninjas qui pourrait entrer dans le guiness book des records d'asociabilité.

Y'avait un truc qui tournait pas rond, là…

* * *

Sakura regarda Lee. 

Lee lui rendit son regard.

-Une fête ?

Lee haussa les épaules, et Sakura renonça à comprendre…elle sentait déjà la migraine venir pointer.

-Pourvu que son fan-club ne l'apprenne pas, soupira-t-elle.

Le brun haussa les yeux au ciel, priant sans doute discrétement n'importe quel dieu qui passerait pas là d'entendre ces paroles.

-Allez, viens, je t'offre un verre pour te détendre.

Et il lui passa un bras autour des épaules en lui souriant tendrement.

Sakura lui sourit à nouveau et se dit pour la énième fois qu'elle n'avait pas perdu au change, oh que non.

* * *

Quand Sasuke, après avoir fait le tour d'horizon des ninjas qu'il avait envie de voir chez lui (gare à ceux qui tenteraient de venir sans avoir été invités au préalable), il se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage, pour lui faire un premier rapport. 

C'est face à la réaction de Tsunade et de gaara qu'il aurait du se douter que c'était un plan plus que foireux :

-Une fête !

-Oui, Hokage-sama.

-T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Non, Kazekage-sama.

-…

-…

-…

-Et….dis-moi…

-Oui, Hokage-sama ?

-Y'aura de l'alcool ?

* * *

_Uhuhuhu, en ésperant que je mettrais moins de temps la prochaine fois, laissez moi quand même un petit commentaire !XD_


End file.
